


will you still let me walk by your side

by Spoofymcgee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, F/F, Fruit, Girls in Love, Lazy Mornings, Sapphic September, but you can go home now, i've found my otp, thank you to all the other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: When Sabé pads out of the fresher there are a few toasted muffins and some fresh fruit.She sits on one of the chairs around the little table, and Riyo promptly stands from her spot by the window and comes to perch in her lap.She's scrolling through something on a datapad. Sabé reaches past her shoulder to snag half a pear.She's nibbled halfway through it when Riyo stiffens.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/Sabé, Sabé & CC-1010 | Fox
Kudos: 7





	will you still let me walk by your side

The room is still dark and chilled when she wakes up.

It's warm under the covers, and Sabé's arm is wrapped around her waist, so she allows herself to sink back into a comforting state of half-sleep.

Early sunlight creeps through the blinds, laying thin, mellow fingers on the walls, the bed, and slowly, Sabé's cheek. 

She has a heavy bandage at her hairline, and two red scrapes running parallel from her left brow to just below the opposite ear. 

Riyo frowns, then checks the chronometer on the side table.

There'll be time for discussing that later, then.

She wriggles a little to get an arm around, and gently nudges Sabé's arm a few times.

She makes a muffled groan, and pulls Riyo closer.

"Come on, 'Bé." Riyo says. 

Her eyes open, slowly. She gives Riyo a sleepy grin.

"Morning."

Riyo giggles. It's probably the most beautiful sound Sabé's ever heard.

When Sabé pads out of the fresher there are a few toasted muffins and some fresh fruit. 

She sits on one of the chairs around the little table, and Riyo promptly stands from her spot by the window and comes to perch in her lap.

She's scrolling through something on a datapad. Sabé reaches past her shoulder to snag half a pear. 

She's nibbled halfway through it when Riyo stiffens. 

" _ What _ ," she whispers, disbelieving, and the word has an odd inflection to it. She swipes through the article, skimming it. She's breathing hard by the time she flips it face down and twists around.

Sabé sighs, and gently tugs the 'pad from her grasp, tapping out a net address.

She hands it back to Riyo, and silently counts down on her fingers.

Three.

Two.

One.

The 'pad lets out a  _ ping _ and the page reloads.

  
  


It's dark. You can't see the stars in the sky of Coruscant at night-too much light pollution. 

The Senate district is as loud as any other. Sabé's been shooting with deafening background noise for years in training. The dark hides her grin. She doubts Typho ever expected she'd use her skills for this. 

Her hands are steady around the rifle. 

She can see him through the window. Her visor records the entire scene. It's definitely him, and she's fairly sure that poor person on the floor is dead. 

Sabé breathes deeply, checks her aim, and pulls the trigger.

They catch up to her when she runs. She pulls a knife, and the Guard backup helps her take them out. 

They get a few hits in anyway.

She doesn't relax, even on the speeder when Jek hands her a cold pack to press to her bloody hairline.

She doesn't wince when he gently swabs the cuts on her face. 

She doesn't react when one of them carefully tugs the blaster away from her and sets off to find someone to sell it to. 

They bring her a block or so away from home, and leave her there.

Sabé is standing in the living room when Riyo gets back, blood sluggishly dripping from beneath the melted cold pack and staining the edges of a slash in her bodysuit, just above her knee.

She's looking around dazedly, bloody vibroknives clutched tight in her fists.    
“I think… I think it’s over,” she says.

  
  


"Why you?" Riyo asks quietly, once she's finished reading.

Sabé wraps her arms around her and she leans into the touch.

"Fox asked me," she answers, and Riyo nods, understanding. "The Jedi had plans to do it themselves, but-" she breaks off, biting her lip. "But he'd've been expecting them. Not me. And-and I thought if I could  _ save _ someone-"

Riyo places two soft fingers on her lips.

"I understand," she says simply. "And you did. You saved  _ everyone _ ."

Sabé smiles into her shoulder, and threads her fingers through Riyo's.

**Author's Note:**

> i made it! it's still september!   
> this will (hopefully) have more chapters, because i'd actually die for these two, and if you do like it, feel free to poke me should you want more.


End file.
